(LEMONS) Stopwatch of Time (LEMONS)
by HodorHodorHodorHodorHodor
Summary: Percy is given a stopwatch that can control time. Of course, there is only one use for something like that... Rated M for Lemon. Or should that be L for Lemon?
1. Athena

Disclaimer: Pure lemon. I do not own Percy Jackson.

It was a dream. That was the only fact I could comfirm, though only by acute perception. Any solid substance seemed to shift between textures, from rough spruce wood to softer oak, pavements of red brick to grey stone. So I was not the least bit surprised when a nude Athena sat at the end of my bed. This is definately a dream.

Even the time of day seemed to change, the lights out the windows increasing and decreasing from the corner of my eye. But the only thing I could focus on was Athene herself. Small breasts adorned her chest, one leg draped over the other barely covering her most sensitive region.

Blood rushed to my face and groin; the goddess of wisdom smirked as she saw it. Then it was gone, and to business as usual.

'Perseus,' she said. Those same grey eyes followed my green, 'do you remember what happened when Kronos died? Gods are not as immortal as you would believe, though there are methods for our survival. When their physical form is destroyed, the god's spirit will try to take over the body of their closest and most direct descendant.'

She looked at my bewildered expression, then resumed speaking. 'After a certain point, they will leave the borrowed body and create their own once they have recovered enough power. The only problem is that it depends on how direct the line is. You are his grandson, the nearest of his blood at the moment of death.'

I focused on her words, but still couldn't stop staring at her form. Inching forward, a few centimeters every few seconds.

'But there were complications,' she continued. 'Your dip in the Styx was one, his initial host rejecting him was another. In the end, he became trapped in your body. Not even strong enough to whisper a single sentence in your head. But that is going to change.' She stopped talking abruptly when my hand reached her chest; looking down, she placed hers upon it and began to guide my arm.

'When you wake up, there will be a stopwatch right next to your bed,' she said. My hand still in hers, Athena began to pull it down to her most private places. Spreading one leg, she gently brushed my fingers in. This continued for a few seconds, until finally I took control. Pushing in at my own pace, twitching my finger while inside her, she struggled and ultimately failed to contain a gasp.

'The stopwatch,' she tried to say, 'will stop him taking over. And it will give you control over the domain of time.' Another moan; I took the initative.

'Athena, Athena,' I whispered in her ear, 'you really talk too much.' Pulling my trousers down enough to expose my six inches, I began to thrust in her, pushing the goddess onto her back with one hand.

There were two ways this could turn out. Either this was all a dream, and I was just dreaming Athena; or she really was visiting me in dreams, and, if she hadn't objected yet, there was no eternal torment in for me.

She gasped each time I slammed in, again and again, writhing in ecstacy, as was she. Just so tight, squeezing my dick as I forced it into her womb. Within a minute she came just as I did; screaming my name. 'Perseus!' Still, I wished to continue. But I guess even in dreams, good things have to end.

'Now, Perseus,' she whispered to me, 'push the button on the stopwatch, freeze time. Whatever you hold on to will remain animate.' Then, smirking, 'don't do anything I wouldn't do. Now wake.'

And with that, I woke up.


	2. Annabeth

As Athena had said, I woke up. The stopwatch was lying alongside my bed; catching each individual ray of light across its gilded surface. Leaning over, I saw letters enscribed within; it took a brief minute for me to recall my lessons in Greek with Chiron. Finally, I managed to read it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

I smiled, the memories of last night's dream pouring over me. And I knew the first thing I would do. Slipping the stopwatch in my pocket, I walked towards the door. The early morning sun hung low in the sky; campers would have just gathered for breakfast. As I had guessed, they had only just started pouring in; no food on any tables yet. Good, I didn't want to bother clearing it off.

And then I saw Annabeth. My eyes quickly travelled from her high heels, to the lack of stockings or trousers, to the skirt above, which stopped only slightly above the knee. Higher than that, she wore a tight fitting shirt that clung to her every movement, a V-neck that showed only the slightest hint of her breasts; whether my girlfriend had intended it or not, she was hinting at everything yet revealing nothing. I managed to hold down an erection, if only just, before walking over to her.

She turned when she saw me, before giving me a smile. I gave up the effort to hide an erection; before anyone else noticed, I grasped her bare arm with one hand, moved my other to my pocket, and pressed the button.

She gave a slight gasp of surprise, not to my touch, but to the way everything seemed to have frozen. 'What... what happened?' She asked.

'A little gift from your mother, Annabeth.' As I spoke, I traced a path with the hand on her arm, across her shoulder, then over one breast.

'Percy... here? We don't know how long what you've done will last, what if they snap-'. The rest of the sentence was lost in a slight moan; I had moved my hand down her V-neck, under her bra, before pinching her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

'In my pocket is a stopwatch. Time won't get moving again until I press the button. So don't worry about that, babe. Now come on this way.' Annabeth grinned; there were very few private places in the camp, the windows to the Poseidon cabin exposed to any who wanted to look, the Athena cabin crowded with all her siblings. As a result both of us had been searching for a secluded place to get down to business; after months of looking, we had yet to find one. Still, that wasn't a problem any more.

I guided her to the nearest dining table, a hand over her shoulder and down her shirt the entire time. She started to lie down onto it, but in impatience, I pushed her on her back. The bulge in my pants was hard to contain, so I didn't even bother. Pulling them down, I exposed six inches to the open air.

'Don't be nervous,' I said as I closed in, seeing her eyes flash to the campers frozen in time. 'They can't see you. Think of it as having sex in front of a painting.' With that, I gave in to temptation; my arms were already pulling off her shirt before I knew what they were doing. That left her exposed in naught but her bra, a problem I quickly remedied by ripping it off.

This exposed a pair of breasts around C-cups; not entirely impressive, but still attractive. I tried to hold on to some state of control, but Annabeth could easily see the state I was in. 'Don't be nervous,' she said, smirking as she echoed my previous statement. 'Don't know where to put it? Two holes for you to choose from.'

I entered Annabeth slowly, trying to ease into it. Both my legs were on either side of her, standing on the table; and the moans she gave were eerily similar to those of her mother's. This was like fucking a younger, slimmer Athena, I thought. Leaning forward, I took a single nipple in my mouth, sucking on it as I slowly increased the speed. The last time I had sex was in a dream with her mother; but this was real. A little known instinct in me made me grasp her by either side and slam my hips into my girlfriend, lifting my cock up and down in her pussy. Her moans intensified.

Her bare legs were wrapped around my back, squeezing in as though hanging on for dear life. But while there was pain in her expression, it was outweighed several times over by the sheer bliss within those eyes. I reached in again, but instead of going for her breasts, I kissed her on the lips; she managed to smirk, before beginning to shudder. From my previous times with Annabeth, I knew what this was.

'PERCY!' she cried out in orgasm. Fifteen seconds after she had collapsed into orgasm, I was still fucking; I came in a torrent, planting my seed in Annabeth's womb. I bit down on my tongue to stop myself shouting her name, but due to the mark of Achilles, my teeth simply glanced off. I lay down onto my girlfriend, my head between her breasts. Lifting my head, I saw Athena's daughter smirking.

'All right, Annabeth,' I said to her, 'i'm going to be flicking the stopwatch again. You might want to get dressed before I do.'


	3. Sally

The stopwatch had quickly become my most valued possession. From what Athena had told me in her frequent dream visits, always between moans, was that even for those who triggered it, the stopping of time stops their bodies aging as long as it lasts. Every fact I heard about the thing, the more I liked it. I had been on Annabeth every day, sometimes several times a day, and it was getting boring. I needed someone to freshen the experience for me.

But who, I thought. Thalia? Drew? Silena? Finally, the idea came to me. Finding Blackjack in his stables, I flicked the stopwatch.

Boss, I felt Blackjack mutter, what did you just do? I had just pressed the stopwatch; the pegasus had seen how everything except us froze. The wind was still there, of course. I had learned how to manipulate it so as to individually choose something to remain animate. How else would I get to New York? But everything else, even flowers that should have flapped in the breeze, remained still.

'I stopped time,' I told my horse. 'And I have a deal for you. Don't ask questions, and when we get back, I leave time on the standstill a few more minutes. Plenty of time for you to go and make out with that horse, what's her name, Lady?'

Blackjack had been looking to impress one of the other pegasi, a snow white creature with delicate hooves and a vicious temper. Annabeth and I were the only two people she allowed to ride her; anyone else got a kick in the ribs if they were lucky. While she held no appeal for me, from a horse's perspective Lady must have been the height of desires.

I felt Blackjack's mind reel from the suggestion. He was trying to find out if it was genuine, whether it was worth it, and how to respond. 'Blackjack,' I said, 'she won't even find out you did it to her. If your willing to make these trips more often, it means more sessions with Lady.'

Course, Boss, Blackjack said. I climbed into the saddle and strapped myself in, but I didn't worry about flight like I used to. Kronos's powers had exceeded those of all the gods; and, as Athena had told me, time on Olympus would also freeze while time on Earth was immobile.

Several hours later, we landed in the same sunset in which we took off. 'Stay here,' I said, 'and don't kick anyone. I'll be back before you know it.' I blocked my mind to Blackjack's protest, tying his reins to a lamp-post. It was a short walk to my mom's appartment, one which she shared with my stepfather, Paul Blofis.

The key was usually underneath the garden gnome; simple enough to get through the door. Before I started, I searched every room; I didn't want to get interrupted after I started. My room; empty. The first bathroom; empty. Living room; empty. Kitchen; empty. And finally the bedroom, where I found her.

Sally Jackson had just put on a robe, walking towards the bathroom. I wondered if I should resume time now, but decided against it; instead, while it was still frozen, I walked up to my mother. Savoring the sight of her; black hair that reached down to full breasts, exposed to the open air; a thin, tight groin area just waiting to be fucked.

Still I wonder. Not whether its the right thing or not, but I wonder how I could achieve this. I ducked into my room, then flicked the watch again; my mom walked into the bathroom, quietly humming a tune. 'Athena,' I whispered.

From one of Annabeth's lectures, the gods can hear when their names are spoken, no matter how far away they are. So I spoke the name, and hoped she would come.

It was a quiet hum at first, barely audable beneath the sound of the shower. And there she was. Not her true form; this was the Athena who came to me every night, beutiful in grey eyes. She smirks upon understanding why I called her, then speaks. Take her by force if necessary, Jackson, your mother shall remember none of it. And I shall change her mind state, she will come round.

'Thank you, Athena,' I whispered, but she was gone. So I pressed it again, then walked back to my mother. The bathroom door was hanging open; Sally Jackson was standing there, soaking wet, a hand to her groin. I sat down down the bed, then quickly undressed, before resuming the flow of time.

She didn't notice me, not at first. For a full minute, Sally Jackson simply rubbed her cunt, uttering occasional moans as the hot water covered her. It was like she gradually sensed my presence; then lifted her head to see her sixteen year old son jerking off. She uttered a gasp, but I was faster, or rather time was faster.

After another pause and resume, I stood in front of her; it was the first time in more than a year that I had measured my height to hers, and it seemed I was taller, if only by a few inches. Her gasp came again, louder; but before she could shout, I had one hand over her mouth and the other pinning her arms together. My erection was fully present; I didn't try to hide this.

Before she could kick, I pressed the button one more. I took the rope from her bathrobe, and another from Paul's, then tied her hands and feet together. I fashioned a gag from a pair of panties I cut with Riptide, then lay her onto the bathtub. Then flicked the stopwatch.

The warm water splashed over my shoulders once more. Mom tries, but cannot break through the knots. Her eyes panick from side to side, then settle on my six inch dick; despite the fear, there is a certain lust there.

I decide to take things slowly. First, I rub her crotch with my left hand, sinking a single finger between the folds of her womanhood; Mom gives an involuntary moan. Two fingers, which I begin to rub up and down, left and right, inside her. Her pussy slowly begins to get wet; I continue this for a few more minutes.

'Mom,' I whisper, 'you're such a naughty girl, all wet like that.' While I finger her with one hand, I grope her right breast with my other; my mouth moves to the opposite boob, then starts to suck upon the nipple. She moans, slightly louder. There is fear in there, but it is mixed with a perverse sense of lust.

And after a certain point I can't hold it any more. I pull my fingers out and pull my head back, then grasp her by either shoulder. I stare at her eyes; the fear, like in her moan, is there. But the eyes are focused, unmoving, from my dick; and in them I read a message. Yes.

Once again, I went in slowly. But this gave in to a primeval speed and lust, one which had Sally Jackson moaning with every thrust. She seemed to be trying to say something under the gag; if she wouldn't remember any of this, there was hardly any reason to leave her quiet. I pulled it off.

'Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes!' Mom was almost shouting the words, only just managing to keep herself quiet. As I had done with Annabeth, I began to move my dick, not just in and out; beginning to rub it on all sides of her womanhood, up and down, side to side.

'PERSEUS!' She would have screamed it, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. Still, Sally Jackson was grinning. This must have been the 'change in mind state' Athena said she would bring; if any other woman were raped in the bath tub, they would be in tears. I myself still hadn't climaxed; now my mom looked at me, and spoke.

'Why didn't we do this before?' she said.

'I don't know,' I replied, pulling out at the last word.

'All right then, I see my little boy hasn't come yet. What can we do about that?' The grin of Sally Jackson was mischiveous, akin to a smirk, if only wider. She grasped my dick in both hands, beginning to rub it, then gently pulled me down until I was sitting on her stomach.

After that, Sally pushed my cock between her heavenly boobs. Pushing them together, she whispered a sentence; 'thrust into my mouth, Percy. Come on, do it to your Mom.'

I began to thrust forward, as she rubbed her breasts together; after a point my cock reached her mouth. She immediately started ravaging it with her tongue, wrapping it around the head, licking as though it tasted like the nectar of the gods. Eventually, she craned her neck, and took three of my six inches; the other three still engulfed in her boobs.

This time it was I who moaned. She pulled out, though only for a second, to smile in approval of my reaction; then it was back to sucking. After less than a minute, I felt it. 'I'm coming...' I said through clenched teeth. And with that my load entered Mom's mouth; she tried to pull out, but I grasped her head with my hands and held it still.

Finally, once it was out, I withdrew. She swallowed, then smiled. 'Do you want to do this again some time?' I said. A nod was all I got, before I pressed the button.

AU: I am requesting suggestions for any other pairings I could do.


	4. Drew

There were two main types of girls in my life. The type who fell smitten with the hero of olympus and his achievements, deep in love; then there were those who saw me as a ladder to power, something to manipulate. And what better manipulation tool was there than that which adorned their chests or sat between their legs?

The first among these was a girl called Drew Tanaka, who, before I killed Kronos, had shown no interest whatsoever. Now she showed an illusion of being in devoted love with me; a deception that was simple to see through.

She had come in the dead of night to the Poseidon cabin. I had opened my eyes to see a tall asian girl sitting at the foot of my bed, wearing a very thin vest on top, one which was several sizes too small for her; it left her belly completely open to the elements, while being deliberately cut to expose breasts uncovered by a bra.

She wore only panties, but I could only focus on the breasts; the smallest wisp of her dark hair leaning from over her forehead, adorning itself between them. I had once seen Aphrodite in person, a few years ago. What had taken me by surprise was the size of her breasts; each the size of my head. Drew seemed to have inherited the same; almost bulging from her chest.

'Like what you see?' Drew whispered seductively, leaning forward. I took the chance to press the stopwatch; I knew what to do, and didn't want interruptions. By that point her chest was directly above mine, only a flimsy blanket separating us.

On a warm Long Island summer night, very few would sleep with all clothes on. I had none except a pair of underpants, and my erection strained against the flimsy blanket. She noticed the bulge next to one knee and smirked.

'Did I do that?' She gave a small laugh, then leaned in, planting her lips upon mine. Still, she thought she was in control. I decided to prove otherwise; to take any satisfaction this may have had from her.

I reached up, and pushed her onto her back; Drew's surprise was evident. She had been charmspeaking, and no one had managed to resist it before. Still, charmspeaking could not work without the flow of time.

'Listen, bitch,' I growled, 'I know what your doing.'

She opened her mouth to object, but I held a hand to it and silenced her. Then, grasping her shirt with both hands, I pulled it off, over her head. After that it took only one rip to tear her panties in half; the look on her face said it all. This hadn't been her plan.

I threw the flimsy blanket off me, then pulled off my last piece of clothing. 'Suck, bitch,' I growled.

'But... but...' Drew began to stutter.

'But nothing.' I pushed her down again, then slapped her on one boob; not hard enough to leave a bruise, but hard enough to hurt. After that, I pulled her head back up, then forced my dick into it. Still, she seemed to need extra encouragement; I pulled and pushed her head as she did it.

'Put your effort to it, or I can do a lot more than slap,' I threatened her.

My threat seemed to have its desired effect. Drew's tongue worked the height of desires; wrapping, tapping, and licking the head of my cock inside her mouth. I forced my dick deeper down her throat; all six inches and she was literally choking on it. I let Drew hang there for a moment, trying to breathe, before I pulled out.

Next, I dragged her by the hair out the door. She started to scream, tried to resist, but couldn't break free. After a minute of this, we reached my destination; the central area between all cabins. The cabins of Camp Half-blood were arranged like a clock; and now we were at the center.

Drew tried to scream once more. I filtered her out of the time stop, leaving my victim innanimate. Now it was to the Aphrodite cabin; grasping two pairs of her panties, I walked back, then rolled them into a ball. These I stuffed in her mouth, holding it open yet keeping her quiet. After that, it was another flick of the stopwatch.

Still, I wanted to try something different this time. I turned Drew around, exposing tough solid buttocks; and there was the hole.

'Loosen up, Drew,' I muttered to her. 'Keep clenching and you get hit again.' Gradually, her rear end loosened; clean, thank the gods. She must have expected to try and seduce me with every form of sex there was; the Aphrodite cabin leader I knew would have prepared.

I began to push my dick in; a tight fit that made slamming into her impossible. After a few minutes of this I got the hang of it; each thrust let out a muffled moan from the captive. My hands began to squeeze onto her shoulders.

Drew was weak, I always knew that much. Weak, and shallow. She had used the divine gifts as a child of Aphrodite to manipulate; but she had nothing to fall back on when they failed. And even then, she wouldn't even resist. The most the bitch did was instinctively tighten her buttocks, something that made my ride of her even more enjoyable.

Again and again I thrust, each time coming closer to climax, faster and faster. Again and again my hips thudded against her buttocks; every now and then I would deliver a hard slap to them, loosening them up again. Drew was like an animal; if it doesn't do what you want it to, give it some motivation.

I leaned over, until my lips were brushing against her ear; my hands held her head still so she couldn't flinch away. 'I'm coming in your ass, Drew. How does that make you feel?'

As I spoke, I did. My dick was limp once more; I pulled it out of her now come soaked fuckhole. Finally, I walked in front of her, a single hand holding her down on her knees.

'Now, bitch, I have always wanted to say this to you. Suck my balls. And I better not feel any teeth.'

As I said this, I pushed her head beneath my legs, my balls dangling right above her lips. Taking a deep breath, Drew opened her mouth and took them in; the sensation was enough to harden my dick once again. Hard enough to push into Drew's face, onto her shut left eye.

This time, I used my dick directly over her nose, simply covering it and blocking all oxygen. After a few seconds she was forced to open her mouth; I jerked back, then kicked her in the chest.

I left her lying there; I needed to only think, and she was inanimate. One of the perks of owning the stopwatch of time. Going into the Aphrodite cabin again, then grasping several bathrobe towels. These I used to tie down her hands, feet, and then gag her.

Pulling her back into my time frame, I began to speak.

'Now, Drew,' I whispered in her ear, 'you are going to be tied down here until the campers find you in the morning. Sure, you can try and pin the blame on me, but you won't remember who did this to you.'

I held the stopwatch in front of her eyes for a moment; then, satisfied, I pulled it away. She wouldn't have a single memory of the past day. Finally, I walked back to the Poseidon cabin, then resumed the flow of time.

What woke me wasn't the sound of campers filing into the pavilion; it was the sound of shocked campers seeing the woman naked and gagged in between cabins. I smiled, then looked out the window at the scene.


	5. Hera

It was the night after they found a bound and gagged Drew. I had been walking towards my cabin late evening, for a night's rest, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a silhouette in the window of Hera's cabin... not the statue, a moving silhouette that paced back and forth.

Still, driven by curiosity, I diverted my path to move closer to her cabin. It seemed like the silhouette inside was almost beckoning me forwards... Unconsciously, my hand brushed against the door, then pushed it open. Before I knew what I was doing, it had closed behind me.

In the faint candlelight I could see the form clearly. Long, chocolate brown hair held in a braid with gold ribbons, a simple golden dress that rippled like water when she moved. She was tall, graceful, and beutiful. The thing that struck me most, though, were the eyes. Both caring, but piercing brown and intimidating. And I knew who it was that beckoned me in.

'Hera...' I breathed.

Still, I didn't wonder why she was here. I didn't need to. With the amount of power at my disposal, even the gods would feel threatened. For all I knew, it was Zeus who sent her. Still, I tried to think. Why hadn't they killed me yet?

'Got Kronos stuck in your head?' She walked towards me as she spoke, then gently tapped my left ear. 'Don't pretend you don't know. I know everything Athena told you. And that means you know why i'm here.'

I knew. Still, I stood quiet, and let the goddess finish speaking.

'You are wondering why the gods haven't killed you yet.' My thoughts exactly. 'It is because of Kronos. If we kill you, he will simply find another host, this time possibly one of the gods. And you may be wondering why we cannot trap you. The reasons for this are simple. Eventually, your mortal body would die, and he would choose another victim to take control of. Only, unlike many, you seem to be able to resist his influences. No voices in your head? No urges you didn't know were there?'

I shook my head, the only action I could do. 'Good, your not lying. Kronos is powerless as long as you have the stopwatch. If we take away the very thing that makes you a threat, then he takes control. So we have one permanent solution. Perseus Jackson, you will become the god of time.'

She was standing directly in front of me now; while I took focus on her words, my eyes were only on her breasts. While the form she had taken was the same height as me, I intentionally crouched down ever so slightly for that sight. But my mind still processed what she had said; a god? How was that possible?

'We can give you immortality; oaths on the styx will prove binding only then. But the ritual requires your concent.'

Finally, I spoke. 'Wait. Before I sign up to any sell your soul for immortality stuff, what is this ritual?'

Hera gave a smirk, a small one, but obvious none the less. 'You will need to have intercourse with the queen of the gods. How does that sound?'

The words sent a rush of blood to my groin; and I spoke out of want. 'I say how about we get started?'

'Here? In the heart of my worship within this camp?' she asked mockingly; but there was the slightest glimmer of lust in her eyes. 'As you said, how about we get started?'

My left arm immediately found its way onto her breasts, moving underneath her skirt; she moved to bat my hand away, but I used my other hand to hold hers. 'I am going to stretch this out for as much enjoyment on my part as I can. And you gave every fact, Hera, you can't afford to have me refuse.'

She nodded. I then leaned in to kiss her, exploring her mouth with my tongue, moving it over her teeth, staring into her eyes as I did it. Finally, I stepped away briefly to pull down my trousers.

'Wait,' Hera spoke. 'I can help with that.' At the last sentence they seemed to fall off me; as did the shirt, leaving me stark naked. I glanced down to see my clothes in a pile on the ground, Hera's robes on top.

Now that she was naked, I took a few seconds to savor the sight. A moist, tight pussy between her legs; perky breasts on her chest. Finally lust got the better of me yet again, and I pulled Hera into a tight embrace. But she seemed ahead of me.

Pushing me to the ground, it seemed the wooden planks had become particularly soft; until I reaized that it wasn't the cold ground I had fallen onto. Hera had somehow created a mattress beneath our feet.

Still, even when it was with a goddess, I was determined to be the dominant one. I rolled over, still gripping her, until all my weight was on Hera. After that, I placed one knee onto her chest, staring at her eyes. And then I thrust in. Again and again, sharply, forcefully. Perhaps this wasn't treatment for a goddess, but then again, as long as she was allowing me to, why shouldn't I?

As I rode her, my hands took a hold of her boobs; I leaned forward, to gently nip one of her tits before sucking on it. Hera moaned with every thrust; each moan louder than the last. I was at first worried we might be discovered, but then again, the goddess would not have wanted to be discovered either. Hopefully, she had put some sort of field around the cabin, or something of the sort.

We came at the same time, me silently, she screaming my name. 'PERSEUS!' she had screamed. shuddering for a few brief seconds. Then she collapsed to the ground; I left my erection inside her, my head nesting between her breasts.

'Now, Perseus,' she whispered, 'swear on the river Styx never to halt the time of gods.'

I raised my head, then whispered. 'Sure. But one condition.'

Hera's confusion was evident, something she couldn't hide. I wondered briefly whether it was the wisest course of action I was attempting, then I spoke.

'If you swear on the river Styx to come when I call, and to fuck whoever I give you the command to fuck.'

There was outright rage in her face; but my hand had already closed around my stopwatch. I pressed the button, then continued speaking. 'I've left your head animate, but the rest of your body is frozen, as are the other olympians. I can wait here as long as it takes, but time isn't starting back up until I get my answer.'

She gritted her teeth, then whispered, 'I swear.'

'Good. So do I.'


	6. Juniper

AU: Umm... its been... three months since I last updated this? Don't kill me! Note that, due to a particular schedule, every month or two I will be away from my computer for another month or two.  
Chapter 6, Percy/Juniper

It had been three days since I attained godhood; well, three days for me, only one for everyone else. The stopwatch had worked wonders, but now I didn't even need it. It took only my command, and time would slow, quicken and freeze with a single word.

Every girl in camp had taken my dick by now. For the first few hours I worried about Hera, but I realized there were only two things that could happen. Either oaths on the styx were not truly binding, and thus she was biding her time, or she was truly unable to take revenge. The first should have worried me, but then again, time was under my command; if she wasn't bound against retribution, I wasn't bound against freezing her.

Still, there came a time when I grew tired of it. Every fuck began to blur into one another; the girls at camp were, while being demigods, still partly mortal. I had fucked every one of them, some of them several times. I needed something new.

But what? I thought about it while walking through the Forest, the pale light of a full moon casting wild shadows from the trees. My best experiences, I realized, were with those who weren't mortal or demigods. The naiads within the lake, Hera, Athena. And I knew who I would seek out. I could hear her now.

I had taken note of the occasional moan of pleasure coming from a clearing ten meters or so ahead of me. Now I paid attention to it, creeping forward through the undergrowth. I saw two people I knew; the first, Grover Underwood, my Protector, the Satyr. The second, my target, Juniper, a dryad who lived within this forest.

She was humanoid, but that was where the resemblance ended between her and the others I had fucked. Her hair was not dark, nor blonde, nor ginger; it was a bright amber that ran in rivets down her back, stopping halfway down her bare rear. Her skin would seem human at a distance, but in the moonlight it was a very pale green. But the expression on her face was what took my attention.

It was not ecstacy; it was boredom. Grover was taking her from behind, but I could tell, just by his movements, that he was no good at this. Juniper uttered the occasional moan to convince him he was better than he was. But looking at her eyes; they spoke of one thing. Finish this already.

She turned her head slightly to the side, and blinked. I knew she could see me, but Grover remained completely oblivious. Raising a finger to my lips, I made a gesture. Sssssh.

The dryad nodded; the Satyr humping her, though, didn't seem to care about what she looked at. He gave a deep moan as he came, before pulling out. They exchanged a few words I couldn't hear; but, judging by the complete lack of shock on his face, Juniper hadn't told him about me watching.

Now they walked in opposite directions, Juniper towards me, Grover back to camp. She beckoned with one hand, before going on.

Taking the sign, I followed.

Juniper led me towards a small stream, one which I recognized from my first Capture the Flag game. This was where I had killed my first hellhound; where I had fought Clarisse years ago, and fucked her days ago.

She sunk into the water, before moving her hand over her pussy, clearing the semen from it. I rose and began to walk.

'Percy,' she said, turning to face me.

'Juniper,' I replied.

'You were watching me.' There was the slightest hint of accusation in her voice; a lot less than I expected.

'Watching you get the worst fuck of your life from a goat? Yes, you could say that.'

She sighed. 'I know what you've been doing. Its been all the girls at camp have been talking about; how the new God of Time seduced them. And I know what your trying to do now.'

I didn't deny it. Instead, I let her continue.

'Grover... He's a good man, but when he does it with me, he does it just for himself. He does it in ways that only give him pleasure. Now I have a deal for you.' A slight smirk in her face. 'I tell Grover that I fucked Percy Jackson, and he won't ever live it down. You don't want to do that to your best friend.'

Was... was she blackmailing me? Never mind, I could just freeze time, take her, then remove the memories. And she loved Grover; it was an empty threat. But I waited for her to finish.

'So here's the deal. I can tell when my memory goes. If it goes, I tell him. Now, its been two hundred years since I've had someone who actually does it for me as much as themselves. If you refuse, I tell Grover we did it anyway.'

It was blackmail, but still, it didn't change things. She was making the first move.

'Yes, ma'am,' I said, taking a long bow. She walked towards me then, planting her lips upon mine. My erection strained against her stomach; looking down, she smiled.

'You're much bigger than that two inch goat, aren't you?' As she spoke, she pulled off my shirt, then got to work on my trousers. I stepped out of them, before doing the same with the last thing between my dick and her.

I took it slow first, slowly nudging her until she got the message. She lay in the stream, and I stood on top, lying on her lap. I gently prodded her pussy, letting out an actual moan from the dryad.

'In...' Juniper whispered, and I obeyed. I moved in, not at my fastest pace, sliding my dick while it was within. She took four of six inches, as deep as she could manage; this time, the moans were real. I began to move, not just in and out, but from side to side, from top to bottom, while leaning in and licking one small breast.

'Bigger than a two inch goat, then?' I said. She managed to mouth 'yes' between gasps.

She came, gasping my name, trying to keep quiet, almost failing. I continued; and the groans continued, the moans. It was another five minutes, when, with the stamina of a God, I came within her. Gasping, I collapsed.

'Do this again some time?' She turned her head to face me.

I nodded, weakly, then closed my eyes in the stream.


	7. Clarisse

Chapter 7

For the past few weeks, I had been living the good life. My godhood was acnowledged, but no temples, no cabins, nothing sprung up to honor my name. And I preferred it that way. While time ran smoothly, I was no different to any other camper; it took some effort, but I got people to keep treating me normally.

Of course, there was one girl I hadn't fucked yet. Clarisse La Rue, who had brandished a spear at me whenever I got close. I knew I could just freeze her and take her that way, but to be honest, I couldn't be bothered. And gods can still be hurt, if not killed. She would resist.

Until one day, when, walking from my cabin to the dining pavilion, I saw a spear moving towards me.

Not the least bit concerned, I whispered, 'freeze.' Both it and the wielder did as I commanded; two feet from me, the piece of Stygian iron became as fatal as a tree branch. As did its wielder, hate flickering in her wild eyes.

It was not only me who saw her. Clarisse had the eyes of the entire camp on her; some were gasping, open mouthed, others whispering in the shadows. For a few moments, I contemplated what to do, before giving a command.

'Get ropes. Tie her still, and someone break the fucking spear.'

It was fear that motivated them, and I found myself enjoying it. The camp would bend to my rules; I no longer had to take its women under the cover of frozen time. They rushed at the job; all eighty ran to their respective cabins, a bulky dude from the Hephaestus cabin gripping her spear in both hands, before taking it to be melted down.

As they tied the immobile woman down, I took a second to admire her. She was brave. Brave, but stupid. She really thought she could kill a god? But if I left this unpunished, then every mofo with a bow and good aim could ruin my day. And it wasn't as if I could complain about the type of punishment to administer, was it?

And I admired her in more than that one way. My eyes slid to her light brown hair, cut just short of her eyebrows, to her thick thighs, sliding along her breasts, not as large as Aphrodite's, yet not as small as those of Artemis. After three minutes since my command, she was bound and gagged.

'Now, girls, get those goddamn clothes off her.' The same guy from Hephaestus stepped forth, but I stood in front of him. 'I said girls.' Staring him in the eyes; he stared back, then stepped away.

Annabeth was the first to walk forth, followed by Drew, Juniper and a few others I didn't recognize. They began to pull off her clothes; while they were slow about it, except for Annabeth, they got it done in the end. Now I spoke a single word under my breath.

Clarisse came back in frantic thrashes, trying to tear off her binds and gag, but to no avail. I ignored her movements, speaking with each step I took around her.

'Clarisse, what you did was brave. Brave, but stupid. You tried to kill not just another demigod, but one raised to godhood, now the Lord of Time. Did you really expect anything less than what you're getting now?' I leaned in. 'I will be taking the gag off in a moment. Any screaming, any biting, and you get fucked with Riptide.' Ripped the gag off with one hand.

She turned her head to face me. There was hate in her gaze, but she got two words out, understanding the severity of the treat. 'Fuck. You.'

I laughed. The one sound I expected least, especially from myself. 'See?' I slapped her bare back. 'Spirit! That's what I like in a girl. The spirit to resist, to fight back. Even when I threaten to put my fucking sword in her fucking pussy, she fights back.' Everyone stared.

'Well, don't any of you think that's funny?'

I stared them down, my last sentence hanging in the air. Eighty campers, trying to process what I said. I stared them all down, practically screaming at them. Go on. Defy me. Defy me if you have the guts.

A nervous laughter broke out, more to appease me than that they found any hilarity in the situation. Once again, I stood in front of Clarisse.

'You are going to suck each and every one of these guys dry. They are going to fuck you to their limits. And you are going to thank them, as if your life depends on satisfying them this way. Which it does.' I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Turning once more to my audience, I began to shout. 'Line up! Line up! One at a time! Do this by cabins, Hermes first, clockwise.' Then I faced the corner where I knew Annabeth was standing; she was visibly smirking. I walked over to her, before speaking.

'I've got a job for you. Every guy who steps up, get him ready, keep them one at a time. When your done, do what you like to the bitch.' She smiled, her hand resting briefly on my erection, before walking towards Clarisse.

The first one to step forward was Connor Stoll, followed directly behind by his brother Travis. They seemed nervous; so I walked up to them. 'She won't bite. She knows better than that. And if you don't take the risk, I'll bite.'

Annabeth stepped towards Connor, and, without hesitation, yanked his pants down, before tugging at his undergarments, exposing his erection. She briefly rubbed it, smiling at him, before pushing him towards the captive. Turning, she began to do the same to Travis.

Connor Stoll had lost much of his hesitation. He grasped Clarisse by both shoulders, then pushed into her mouth. I could tell she was struggling to avoid biting him; so I stood behind her. Connor stayed in her for a few more seconds, then came. Obviously not the most enduring person I knew.

I gave a sharp slap to Clarisse's rear, painful. 'You were going to bite. Even think about it, and the next slap is from Riptide.' She nodded, gasping, before Travis grasped her.

There were around fifty boys in the camp; each took around a minute, some as few as half, others as long as five. Some shy and nervous, others eager and what, if I cared about Clarisse, I would call overenthusiastic. By the time the first ten people had gone through, Annabeth was no longer needed to 'warm them up', deciding to sit on a nearby bench.

Near the end, she walked over to me. 'You know you left out two thirds of Clarisse and half the camp, right?'

'What is it you're suggesting?'

'You gave the boys one hole to occupy themselves with, and the girls nothing. Now maybe they're not the most willing people in the world, but I think they'll listen to the God of Time.' A short smirk. 'And get in on the action yourself, seaweed brain.'

The last of them finished with Clarisse, the bulky Hephaestus guy who broke the spear. He walked back to the group, as I stood over the daughter of Ares.

She was a sorry sight, I can say that much. The area around her mouth was stained with semen; her shoulders were bruised with the tight grips of those I allowed free reign on her mouth. And there was an expression of relief in her eyes. I could see what was written in them. Let it end.

'Well,' I said, facing the group, 'as my good friend Annabeth Chase told me, I seem to have accidentally misplaced two holes and half the camp. How do you say we remedy that?'

I looked through my audience once again. Half of them, the boys, seemed aroused, dispite the circumstances; the other half, the girls, were different. Some of them were in the same state as the boys, others afraid, and more deadly calm, trying to process what was happening.

'Oh, poor Clarisse, I'm sorry to say that your work is not done. I tell a lie, I'm not sorry in the slightest.' She looked up, less hate in those eyes compared to a plea. 'Every girl within the fucking camp will step forward one at a time. Clarisse, you will eat them out, one by one, and once again, thank them for it. But that's not all.

'Once again, every boy within the camp will approach her one by one. You have two holes to choose from, choose wisely. Once again, clockwise, starting with Hermes.'

They stepped forward one at a time. Every girl was nervous, but every boy more than eager. Clarisse would take it from behind, from either her tight ass or moist pussy, while simultaneously licking through a girl in front.

Soon my erection was out of control, a six inch bulge through my pants. So I walked to the same bench Annabeth had sat on, and waited.

She was in line with the rest of the Athena cabin; I began to rub my dick listening to each moan she gave. She stood there for a full minute, before stepping away upon seeing me. She walked towards the bench, whereupon I spoke. 'Having a good time?'

'Of course. But it seems poor little Seaweed Brain and his poor little dick aren't in on the action. Think we have to fix that?'

'Never been a better idea.' She bent her legs ever so slightly in front of me, wrapping them around mine while still standing. Leaning over, she took me in her mouth. We had done this many times before; and she was starting to get good at it. I was balls deep, all six inches making their way in. She started to gag, but managed to suppress it.

Her tongue could work wonders when she wanted it to. I was a god with hours of stamina; but, when Annabeth puts her mind to it, she can finish me in minutes. She began to lick underneath, paying particular attention to the head, one hand grasping my balls, massaging them.

I gritted my teeth as I came. Around two thirds of the campers gathered there were watching us; the rest were paying attention to Clarisse.

Another ten minutes, and they were finished. Clarisse was haggard, exhausted; fucked that many times, I could expect more than one bastard falling out of that hole. Her expression was pained, tired, and desired nothing more than an end. But there was still one more thing to do.

'Well, I hope you all enjoyed the show.' I raised my hands, speaking to every camper assembled. 'But my good friend has once again informed me of my error; there has been one camper who hasn't fucked her yet. And that camper is me.'

I rolled Clarisse onto her front using my foot. I didn't even bother removing my trousers, simply slamming in. Again. And again. And again. Each thrust was a burst of pleasure to me and a burst of pain to her; while she wasn't as tight as Annabeth, she would do.

Finally, I came. Leaning in, I whispered in her ear. 'Enjoy a couple bastards, bitch.'

Pulling out, I turned and spoke to the assembled campers. 'Let this be a lesson to you all. Try to kill me, and I will swordfuck you through the rear. Clarisse is the first offender; thus a reduced punishment. She only has a complete certainty of birthing a bastard. Anyone guilty of the same crime will have Riptide in their rears.'


End file.
